The present invention relates to a light assembly for motor vehicles comprising a housing in which at least one light-emitting device and at least one reflector is arranged which reflector together with the light-emitting device is positioned behind a transparent plate.
In known light assemblies for motor vehicles the light emitted by an incandescent light bulb impinges on a reflector which reflects the light rays toward the transparent plate. In order to achieve a uniform illumination of the transparent plate, the reflector requires a complicated design.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a light assembly for motor vehicles of the aforementioned kind such that with a simple design of the light assembly the transparent plate is uniformly illuminated.